Funny My Evil Kyu
by Cath0797
Summary: apa saja kejahilan yang sudah dibuat Kyuhyun? RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

**FUNNY MY EVIL KYU**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Warning : Typo ' (s)**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but this fic is MINE!**

**Read and Review Please!**

_**... Happy Reading ...**_

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan boyband Super Junior yang saat ini sedang naik daun?. Siapa juga yang tidak kenal dengan si Evil Kyuhyun yang selalu saja mengganggu para hyungnya?.

Kyuhyun si Evil ini selalu membuat hyungnya merasa kesepian jika Kyuhyun diam dan memainkan PSPnya dan tidak menjahili Hyungnya.

...Di Pagi yang cerah di dorm Super Junior...

Kyuhyun sedang asik bermain dengan mainan kesayangannya, apa lagi kalo bukan PSPnya. Leeteuk dan yang lain merasa sepi dan mereka pun menjaili Kyuhyun dengan mengambil PSP dan disembunyikan.

Kyuhyun pun ngambek dan kembali mengerjai Hyungnya dengan pura pura sakit. Leeteuk yang tiba tiba panik pun menggembalikan PSP Kyuhyun dan kemudian Kyuhyun pun mulai tersenyum lebar saat menerima mainan kesayanggannya.

Leeteuk dan member lain merasa bahwa mereka telah dikerjai oleh si Evil Kyuhun. "ternyata kau membohongi kami ya KYU..." teriak Leeteuk. Meski Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat hyungnya kesal, tapi Hyungnya tetap menyayangi Dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

"Kyu.. kau jahil sekali sih." Keluh Sungmin

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar, tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Cepatlah Kyu ganti bajumu habis ini kita ada acara di Music Bank" Kata Siwon

"Nde hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap siap

At Music Bank

Kyuhyun beraktifitas seperti biasa tetapi ia menyembunyikan kejailannya dan manjannya karena saat ini ia sedang tidak berada di dorm.

...Skip Time...

Kini para member benar benar lelah karena habis tampil, sudah saatnya kembali ke dorm.

At Dorm

"Kyu.. Hentikan bermain PSPnya. Sekarang istirahat agar badan mu tidak drop Kyu" Nasehat Sungmin

"aish hyung, sebentar lagi ini lagi seru nih" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

Sungmin yang merasa tidak didengarkan nasehatnya langsung merebut PSP tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun

"HHHYYYYUUUUNNGGGG..." teriak Kyuhyun karena Gamenya diambil

"Siapa suruh tidak mendengarkan." Jawab Sungmin

Kyuhyun yang kesal pun mempoutkan mulutnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Tiba Tiba ide jailnya muncul. Lama lama Ia tersenyum melihat Sungmin.

"Yak! Mengapa kamu tersenyum kyu?" Kata Sungmin sambil bergedik ngeri.

"Ani" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menghilangkan seriangannya

Kyuhyun mengambil benda kesayangan Sungmin dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya sambil memegang benda kesayangan milik Sungmin.

"KKKYYYYUUUUUUU... kembalikan barangkuuuuuu..." Teriak Sungmin yang terkejut karena Kyuhyun tiba tiba mengambil dan membawa kabur

_Kira kira apa ya yang diambil sama Kyuhyun?_

**TBC? END?**

**AN : Reviewnya ya chingu. minta sarannya mau dilanjutkan atau dihapus ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**FUNNY MY EVIL KYU**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Warning : Typo ' (s)**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but this fic is MINE!**

**Read and Review Please!**

_**... Happy Reading ...**_

At Dorm

"Kyu.. Hentikan bermain PSPnya. Sekarang istirahat agar badan mu tidak drop Kyu" Nasehat Sungmin

"aish hyung, sebentar lagi ini lagi seru nih" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

Sungmin yang merasa tidak didengarkan nasehatnya langsung merebut PSP tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun

"HHHYYYYUUUUNNGGGG..." teriak Kyuhyun karena Gamenya diambil

"Siapa suruh tidak mendengarkan." Jawab Sungmin

Kyuhyun yang kesal pun mempoutkan mulutnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Tiba Tiba ide jailnya muncul. Lama lama Ia tersenyum melihat Sungmin.

"Yak! Mengapa kamu tersenyum kyu?" Kata Sungmin sambil bergedik ngeri.

"Ani" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menghilangkan seriangannya

Kyuhyun mengambil benda kesayangan Sungmin dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya sambil memegang benda kesayangan milik Sungmin.

"KKKYYYYUUUUUUU... kembalikan barangkuuuuuu..." Teriak Sungmin yang terkejut karena Kyuhyun tiba tiba mengambil dan membawa kabur

Kyuhyun berlari sambil membawa barang Sungmin yang dia ambil, sungmin yang geram pun mengejar sang Maknae. Akhirnya terjadilah kejar – kejaran.

Leeteuk yang melihat Kyuhyun kejar – kejaran akhirnya menegurnya.

"Kyu… kembalikan barang Sungmin dan berhenti berlari, nanti kau jatuh atau kau bisa sesak nafas." Nasehat Leeteuk

"hyung… Minnie hyung masih mengejarku dan pspku juga diambil olehnya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil berlari

"Kyu… kembalikan boneka hyung… Yayaya aku kembalikan psp mu" kata Sungmin yang sudah lelah mengejar si evil itu

"hehe… baiklah, aku juga sudah lelah dan sesak hyung gara – gara kau mengejar ku" jawab Kyuhyun

"itu gara – gara kau yang tidak mau istirahat ditengah jadwal kita yang padat dan mengambil barangku" kata Sungmin yang mempoutkan mulutnya dan melipat tangan didepan dada sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sebal

"hehe… baiklah aku istirahat" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya

"dasar manusia menyebalkan…" Gerutu Sungmin

"Menyebalkan tapi kau tetap menyayangiku hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun enteng

"Dasar!" kesal Sungmin

END!

Hehe… mian sebenernya author udh ga tau mau lanjutin apa, tapi autor sudah berusaha, mian terlalu sedikit Karena author masih tahap belajar tolong bimbingan atau reviewnya supaya author bs jadi lebih baik lagi hehehe

Mianhae ceritanya membosankan, Gomawo sdh mau membaca ff syaa ^^


End file.
